The Child of Darkness I: Brother
by Izumihimechan
Summary: He left. After letting that guy hurt me my older brother left. He gave me a choice that I'll have to make what he comes back. Whenever that is. Meanwhile, I'm at Hogwarts and dating a Slytherin! And he's got a bad temper. Then my brother comes back


I stood in front of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking out at them. They all looked back at me, which made me very uncomfortable. I would have rather came in without them noticing but that's what I got for being the newest student. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was standing beside me and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled warmly.  
"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore called. Those few who were talking fell silent and looked up at me too. Dumbledore smiled. "Everyone, this is our newest student." I smiled weakly and looked at the ground.  
"Should I introduce myself?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
"Don't worry," he whispered. "They won't bite." I lifted my head and looked at the sea of students all wearing identical black robes.  
"I'm Schyler Marcin," I said louder than I thought I could. "I'm fifteen and I'm from Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio in..." I took a deep breath. "The US." Immediately everyone began to whisper excitedly. I felt my face get hot and I looked at the ground again.  
"Now I know that it is strange to be getting a new student who is fifteen, much less one from the US but Schyler is a special case," Dumbledore explained. "She is just as skilled as any other fifth year and she knows everything that they know. She does very well in classes and I want you all to be kind to her even if she is not in your house." The students continued to whisper.  
"Headmaster," Professor Snape said. "I think it would be wise to allow Miss Marcin to show us her skills."

"In Potions?" I asked, feeling my legs begin to tremble. Potions was not my very best subject, too much math. The headmaster chuckled.

"No, no," he said. "Whatever subject you think you would do best in." I nodded.  
"Could I show them how good I am at Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked. That was my best subject and my favorite. Dumbledore nodded.

"Would you like to show them how well you handle a Boggart?" he asked. I nodded and he conjured a trunk with one inside. The students were dead silent and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Dumbledore waved his hand and the trunk opened. Out of it came a dark figure.

_Dementor,_ I thought. Then a chill settled over me. I shuddered as my worst memory came into my head.

_I was ten years old and I had just come home from a friend's house. I had walked into the house and found my mom, dad, younger brother, and younger sisters sitting on the couch looking terrified. I couldn't see my older brother, Cory, who was eleven. _

_"Mom, where's Cory?" I asked. Then around the corner came my brother and a man in a black robe. Cory had a cold smirk on his face. _

_"Well look who's home," he said. "She's the one." The man in the robe raised a wand and pointed it at me. _

_"Cruicio!" he said. Horrible pain hit me and I fell to the ground screaming. I looked up at my older brother, pleading with my eyes. But he just stood there with a cold smile on his face. The man lifted his wand and the pain lessened. I stayed on the ground for several minutes afterwards, breathing painfully.  
"I'll be back some day," Cory said quietly but coldly. "On that day either join me or die." Then the man and Cory left. It was on that day that my parents told me that Cory and I were a witch and a wizard born into a muggle family_.

I shuddered again and raised my wand.

_Forget the Bogart spell,_ I thought. _I have to get rid of the Dementor._ I pointed my wand at the Dementor.  
"_Expecto Patronum!_" I cried. A shimmering figure burst from my wand as my happiest memory came into my mind. All the memory was, was a picture of my friends, my brothers, my sisters, and I smiling. The figure that had come from my wand took the form of a wolf and pushed the fake Dementor back into the trunk. As soon as the trunk lid shut the wolf vanished and it was dead silent again. I gulped and looked out at everyone. Then everyone started clapping. I smiled widely. One of the boys at the Slytherin table caught my eye. He had silvery blonde hair and very pale skin.

_He's cute,_ I thought. _But he's in Slytherin so he would never..._ I shook my head slightly before I finished the thought.  
"Let's get you sorted then," Dumbledore said. "Shall we?" I nodded and he placed a worn hat on my head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The table on the far left of the hall erupted with cheers. I went to sit with my new housemates.  
"Hi," a boy with red hair said. "I'm Ron Weasley." I smiled nervously.  
"Hi," I replied.  
"I'm Hermione Granger," a girl with bushy brown hair said.

"I'm Harry Potter," a boy with jet-black hair said. He had bright green eyes and there was a scar on the right side of his forehead. "You've heard about me I suppose?" I nodded.  
"Read about you actually," I said. "Always wanted to meet you." Ron blinked.  
"Wow Harry," he said. "She's the calmest person who has every met you." I blushed and then looked back at the Slytherin table.  
"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the blonde boy.  
"That's Draco Malfoy," Hermione answered. "Stay away from him. He'll only give you trouble for being a muggle-born"  
"So what if I'm muggle-born?" I asked.  
"Well Malfoy's what some wizards call "pureblood"," Harry replied. "It's complete rubbish of course but he doesn't like muggle-borns at all." I nodded and began to eat dinner. It was the best meal I'd ever had! After that, Dumbledore sent us all to bed as we had lessons tomorrow.

The next morning we had classes. I of course had all the same classes as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Except I was not in all the classes that Hermione was in so I was in more with Harry and Ron. Somehow, don't ask me how, we had become fast friends in the two hours that they had known me during dinner last night.

For our afternoon class we had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor "Mad-eye" Moody as our teacher. The reason that he was called "Mad-eye" was because he has a magical eye that can see through wood and the back of his head, at least those are the only things we were aware of.

In this class, the Gryffindors were with the Slytherins and this caused some tension, as the two houses were rivals. We had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with them as well. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't too pleased about this but I wanted another chance to see Draco!

We walked into class and sat down. Harry and Ron sat at one table and Hermione and I sat at the one next to theirs and in front of Draco's. Professor Moody pulled out a jar of spiders. Three of them and they were HUGE! Ron went ridged and tried to keep as far away from the jar as possible.  
"He's...uh...scared of spiders, huh?" I said to Hermione.  
"Scared is and understatement," Hermione replied. Moody cleared his throat and we looked at him. He took a spider from the jar and used the Imperious Curse on it. He made the spider do cartwheels. All of us laughed except Ron who still looked terrified and Hermione who looked disgusted. Then Moody made the spider tap dance, which brought more laughter.  
"Think that's funny do you?" he growled. "Well what if I used it on one of _you_? Marcin! Get up here!" I gulped and suddenly wished that I hadn't laughed. I stood up and Moody motioned for the others to get up as well. When we were all standing he moved all the desks out of the way.  
"Now," he said pulling out his wand. "_Run into that wall_." He pointed to the wall by the door, which was also close to where Draco was standing.  
"No," I replied. "Sir." I added the last part only because he was a teacher.  
"No, eh?" Moody replied. "Well what if I did this?" He pointed his wand at me and said, "_Imperio!_"

_Run into the wall..._ a voice in my head said. I felt like my brain had been wiped of all thought. It actually felt good not to think.  
_Yeah,_ I thought. _Why not run into the wall? I don't think it will hurt. But why am I doing it?  
__Run into the wall..._ the voice insisted. I stepped toward the wall but then I stopped.  
_No I don't want too, thanks,_ I thought. _I'm just gonna stand here...  
__Run into the wall NOW!_ the voice yelled.

"_No!_" I yelled. "_I don't want to!_"

"Ah, did you see that you lot?" Moody asked as my mind became clear again and I remembered what was going on. "Marcin resisted it. She could teach you a thing or two." Then he moved all the desks back into their spots and just as we took our seats the bell rang.  
"All right, get out of here," Moody said. People ran from the room. I began packing my things but accidentally knocked over my bottle of blood-red ink. The bottle fell to the floor and ink began forming a pool around it. I glanced at Moody who had his back turned and then at Harry and the others who were waiting by the door. I began inching away from the mess.  
"Clean that up before you leave, Marcin," Moody said. I sighed knowing that I shouldn't have thought that I could trick his magical eye.  
"You guys go on ahead," I said to the others. "I'll meet you back at the Common Room." Harry nodded and they left. I knelt on the ground and used my wand to magically clean the mess. Then Draco was in front of me and he stepped on the ink bottle which not only smashed it but splattered the ink that was still inside it all over the floor as well. Draco smirked at me.  
"Malfoy, you get to help her clean up now," Moody said. "Unless you'd like to be a ferret again?" Draco rolled his eyes and began to help me.  
"Sorry," he muttered. I shrugged. I really didn't mind being picked on as I had been picked on quite a bit at my muggle school so I had learned to live with it.

Once the ink was cleaned up I shoved my books into my bag and walked out. Draco caught up with me and grabbed my arm.  
"Hey, wait a minute," he said. I turned around.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're the new girl, aren't you?" I nodded. _How bright he was._  
"My name's Schyler," I said. "In case you weren't paying attention last night."

"Schyler what?" Draco asked. I rolled my eyes. _Jeez! He was thick!_ Moody had only been calling me by my last name _all_ class!  
"Marcin," I replied. Draco nodded.  
"Last night did you say whether you were muggle-born or not?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"Why?"  
"Because you don't look it, I mean I can tell one from ten feet away but you..." I shrugged.  
"My mom and dad never really talked about it much," I explained. "I mean my older brother..." my voice trailed off.  
"He's a wizard?" Draco asked. I nodded.  
"Him and me are the only ones though," I whispered. "And I have three younger siblings who are muggles so..." Draco nodded.  
"Just thought I would ask." Then he turned and walked down the corridor. Smiling, I walked the opposite direction to Gryffindor Tower. I couldn't believe that he had just _talked _to me!

Three months had gone by since I had come to Hogwarts and it was now Christmas break. I was going home even though Ron said I could come to his house to spend the holidays with his family, Harry, and Hermione.

"Sorry Ron, but I already promised my mum that I would come home for Christmas," I said. "Thanks anyway though." In the three months that I had been here I had developed a British accent. And I loved it thank you very much!

I finished packing my things and with a wave of my wand I sent them to Dumbledore's office. He was letting me use his fireplace so I could go home by Floo Powder.

"See you after break!" I called to the others as I left the Common Room. I walked down to the Entrance Hall and was about to go to the Headmaster's office when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty room.  
"Draco!" I cried. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he replied. "Are you really going home? I was hoping that you would come to my manor for Christmas." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Draco and I are going out! I'm not _entirely_ sure _how_ it happened and I haven't told Harry or the others yet because he is their worst enemy but I still thought it was _awesome!_ I nodded.  
"I want to come to your house, I swear I do, but I promised my mum that I would come home," I said. "I might be able to visit you though." Draco nodded.  
"All right. I'll see you then," he said. He kissed my cheek and I kissed him back. Then I went to the Headmaster's office.

"All ready to go?" he asked. "I've already sent your things on ahead of you." I nodded and stepped into the fireplace. I took a bit of the powder that Dumbledore offered me.  
"Marcin House!" I said and dropped the powder. The powder turned to emerald flames and I was spun out of the office and past many other fireplaces until I finally stopped at the fireplace in the living room at my house. I stepped out of the fireplace.  
"_Schyler!_" my mom's voice cried and before I knew what was happening my mom had caught me up in really tight hug.  
"Hi mum!" I gasped. "Could you please stop trying to break my spine?" Mom laughed and let go.  
"You have a British accent now?" she asked. My dad came into the room.  
"I told you she would," he said. "How do you like your school?" I hugged him.  
"It's great!" I replied. There was rumbling on the stairs and then my three younger siblings appeared. My younger brother, Bryson was twelve, so we knew that he wasn't a wizard, and the twins, my younger sisters, Jordyn and Taylor, were ten.  
"Hey you three," I said. They smiled and came to hug me. Taylor almost knocked me over with her hug.  
"Do you have anything cool to tell us?" Jordyn asked. I nodded.  
"I have a boyfriend," I answered. "His name is Draco Malfoy." They all looked at me in shock.  
"Wow," Jordyn said at last. "Not bad for being there for three months"  
"When did this happen?" mom asked.  
"A little bit after I first got there," I replied.  
"What house is he in?" Bryson asked. The reason I hadn't started going to Hogwarts until this year was because my mom hadn't been ready to let me go to Britain after what had happened with Cory, until now. So I had had to learn by a holograph machine unlike Cory who got to go to Hogwarts when he was eleven. I hadn't been able to participate with the other students; my lessons had been with the teachers in private. My dad had set up a desk and cauldron in the basement and the younger kids would come down and sit on the basement stairs and watch me doing my lessons. I had explained about the four houses and they knew that I was in Gryffindor because I had sent a letter home, telling them.  
"Slytherin," I said. They all gasped.  
"He's not all that bad!" I cried. "He's nice!" They shrugged and that was the end of that discussion.

It was Christmas Day and we all woke up at about seven o' clock. My siblings and I rushed downstairs and were amazed at the mounds of presents that we saw under the tree. As soon as our parents said that we could we tore into them and were very pleased with the results. I had gotten everything I had asked for! Suddenly, there was a rapping at the window. Bryson opened the window and four owls flew in. One was Harry's snow-white owl Hedwig, one was Ron's parents grey owl Errol, one was Ron's pint sized light brown owl, Pig, and one was my dark brown owl, Angelus. They all had packages. Hedwig brought one from Harry, which turned out to be toy version of the Golden Snitch, one of the balls used in the wizard game Quidditch. Angelus brought one from Hermione which turned out to be a book since we both loved to read, called Artimus the Animagus, the story of a boy who could turn into a wolf and the adventures that he had. Pig brought one from Ron, which turned out to be a small model of the Gryffindor lion, and it really moved and roared like a real lion! Errol brought two packages from Ron's mom. One was a tin full of chocolate fudge and the other was a sweater that she had knitted. It was scarlet and gold which were the Gryffindor colors and had a lion that looked like it was roaring on the front.

After opening all those presents I ran to my room and wrote all of them thank you letters which I sent back with the owls and the presents that I had gotten for them. Errol looked at the two packages that I wanted him to carry, one for Mr. Weasley and one for Mrs. Weasley. He didn't look too happy but he accepted them and flew off with the others. I had sent Ginny's present with Pig since it was small. Ginny was Ron's younger sister.  
"How come she got more than us?" Jordyn cried.  
"Those were from my friends," I replied. I then realized that I hadn't gotten one from Draco. I had told Angelus to deliver his present while Hedwig took Harry's, Ron's,and Hermione's but I hadn't gotten one from him. His owl hadn't even showed up. I sighed and tried not to cry.  
"Hey look," Bryson said. "Another one." I looked out the window and saw a large brown barn owl.  
"Draco's owl!" I gasped. I ran to the window and let the owl in. It flew in, circled the room, dropped a package in my hand and flew out again. I looked down at the package. It was wrapped in green paper with silver ribbon wrapped around it. There was a note tied to the package.  
"What's in it?" Taylor asked. I pulled the ribbon and it fell to the floor. I unrolled the note and read it.

_Dear Schyler,  
Happy Christmas luv! I hope you like this present. I know it's perfect for you. Can you come to my manor tomorrow at noon? I have to talk you, it's very important. Love,  
Draco_

_P.S. Come by Floo Powder. You don't have to send a note saying that you're coming only if you're not.  
Love you.  
Draco_

I smiled and unwrapped the paper. There was a small green velvet box inside which I opened. I gasped in shock. Inside the box was a ruby and emerald ring! There was a ring of rubies and a ring of emeralds and they crisscrossed in the middle. The stones sat on a silver band. I lifted the ring out of the box and saw that on the inside of the band was an inscription.

_Schyler, I love you more than anything. Love Draco_

I slipped the ring onto my right ring finger and smiled wider.  
"_Well?_" Taylor asked. "What is it?" I had my back to everyone so they couldn't see it. I turned around and held up my right hand.  
"He gave me a ring," I said softly. Jordyn gasped.  
"He _what?_" she cried. "No boy ever gave _me _a ring!"

"That's pretty," Taylor said. Mom nodded in agreement.  
"He must really like you," dad said. I blushed and didn't tell them about the inscription.

I woke up at eleven thirty the next day. I got out of bed and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. I brushed out my long blonde hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, which I tied with a red hair tie. When I say long I mean really long. As long as Serena's from Sailor Moon, that long! So if I sat on the ground my hair would touch the ground! I usually wore itina braidbut I felt like putting it up in a ponytail today. I went to my full-length mirror, looked at myself, and smiled at my reflection. Then I heard shouting. I ran out of my room, down the hall, and down to the living room.

I entered the living room and saw my parents standing in the room shouting at each other.  
"We have to tell her!" dad yelled. "After what happened with Cory she has a right to know! You remember what he said! We need to tell her so she can understand"  
"_No_ Jeff!" mom yelled back. "She doesn't need to know! Not telling her is protecting her!" Neither of them noticed that I was standing in the doorway.  
"Schyler and Cory were adopted whether we act like they were or not! Not telling Cory was what made him do what he did, at least I think so, and I am not going to lose another one of our children just because you want to hide the truth from her!" I gasped. _Cory and I were adopted?  
_"_What?_" I cried. Mom and dad turned and saw me.  
"Oh...sweetie...you weren't supposed to..." mom stammered.  
"Yes Schyler," dad said. "You and Cory were adopted"  
"So...so we _aren't_ muggle-borns?" I asked my voice shaking weakly.

"Jeff, don't say anything!" mom warned.  
"No," dad replied. "I think Dumbledore called you 'pure-bloods'." _Purebloods?_ _**I**_ _was a pureblood?_ I had always assumed that since Cory and I had blonde hair and Taylor and a few other people in the family had blonde hair then that meant that we were all biologically related! What did they mean _Cory and I were adopted and we purebloods?  
_"Jeff!" mom screamed. "Get out! Get out right now! I'll send you your things! I never want to see you in this house again!" Dad shrugged.  
"Fine," he said and started toward the door.  
"Daddy please don't go!" I cried. He came over to me, hugged me, and kissed my forehead. I began to cry.  
"I love you Schy," he said. Then he opened the front door.  
"Daddy don't leave!" I screamed. "Daddy no! _Stop it!_" But it was too late, he was gone. I glared at my mother.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I screamed. "You should have told me! Now dad's gone because of you!" Mom sat on the couch and began to sob.  
"I'm sorry honey!" she sobbed. "I was only trying to protect you!" The clock on the wall stuck twelve, which was what I had been waiting for. I really needed Draco now.  
"I'm going to Draco's," I said wiping my tears away. "He invited me over"  
"All right," mom said. "Can you forgive me?" I ignored her and walked to the fireplace. I took my bag of Floo Powder from the mantel and stepped into the fireplace.  
"Malfoy Manor!" I cried and dropped some of the powder. The last thing I saw of my house was my mom sitting on the couch and calling for the other kids.

I arrived at the Malfoy Manor and stepped out of the fireplace. I was in a room that was completely decorated with the Slytherin colors.  
_This must be Draco's room,_ I thought. I looked around and saw Draco sitting in a dark green armchair.  
"Schyler," he said softly. As soon as he said my name I burst into tears again. Draco looked up at me in alarm. He got to his feet and rushed to me just as my legs gave out. I fell into his arms and sobbed into his chest. I was only 4'11'' and Draco was 5'8'' so the top of my head didn't even brush his chin.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"My dad left because he and my mum had a fight," I sobbed. "And mum told him never to come back!" Draco's arms tightened around me.  
"It'll be all right," he whispered as he stroked my hair with one hand. I pulled away from him and wiped my tears away.  
"I'm sorry Draco," I said. "You wanted to talk and I came in here sobbing like a baby." Draco took my hand and led me over to his bed. We both sat down on the edge.  
"It's all right," he said with a sigh. "Of course this does make what I have to tell you much harder"  
"W-What?" I asked worried that I knew what he was going to say.  
"My father doesn't want me to see you anymore because you're a muggle-born," he said. Tears came into my eyes and streamed down my face as I began to laugh. Draco looked at me with a startled expression.  
"Oh Draco!" I cried hugging him. "You're never going to believe this but _I'm adopted!_ My older brother and me were both adopted from a _pureblood_ family!" Draco began to laugh as well.  
"Well then I guess Father can't break us up after all!" I smiled.  
"Can I stay here?" I asked. "For the rest of break?" Draco nodded.  
"Sure," he said. "I'll ask Father to send for your things." I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I was getting quite tired from all that had just happened.

"Can I lay down somewhere?" I asked.  
"Here," Draco said patting his bed. I shook my head.  
"No Draco!" I cried. "I couldn't! It's your..." Draco put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed. It was soft and the pillows were really comfy!  
"Lie down and go to sleep," he said. "I'll come wake you before dinner." I nodded. Draco flicked his wand and the covers appeared over me. I felt my eyes drift closed and then I fell asleep.

A while later I opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but something held me back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Draco lying next to me with his arms around me. I attempted to get loose but he was too strong.  
_It's because of all that damn Quidditch!_ I thought. I gave up and rolled over to look at him. His eyes opened and he looked at me.  
"Hello," he said. I smiled.  
"Can you let go now?" I asked. "You're crushing my arm." Draco blushed.  
"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," I replied. "So when's dinner?" Draco looked at his watch.  
"In ten minutes," he said. "We're eating with my parents so you'll have to dress up, okay?" I nodded. Draco started to leave.  
"Uh...Draco?" I called. He stopped and turned back to me.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Isn't this _your _room?" Draco looked around.  
"Yeah," he replied. "Oh, right, follow me." I rolled off of his bed and followed him out of the room. He led me to a room right across from his. He opened the door. I gasped in shock. The room looked just like it had come from the Crystal Kingdom in Sailor Moon!  
"This is the room you've always wanted, right?" Draco asked as we walked in. I nodded.  
"Oh Draco it's..." I whispered. I turned around and hugged him. "It's _perfect!_"  
"Good," he said his usual smirk coming across his face. "Now get dressed." He left and I went to the closet. It was huge! Everything in this room was. I looked at all the clothes. Some of these weren't mine but that didn't matter. I chose a dress that looked just like Princess Serenity's except instead of gold designs these were silver. Then I did my hair just like hers. Two balls of hair (Taylor said that they looked like meatballs) with pigtails coming from them. (For those of you who are confused by this there was one ball on either side of my head and one pigtail coming from each ball). I put white pearl clips just above my bangs. I put a silver pearl bracelet on myrightwrist and held it out for a look. It looked perfect with the ring Draco had given me. Then I put on a pair of silver crescent moon earrings and a pair of silver shoes. I looked in the vanity mirror and realized how bright and sparkly my dark blue eyes looked with all this silver around them. I smiled. When I was done I went to my bed and sat at the end of it and looked around. There was a knock at my door.  
"Come in," I said. The door opened and Draco came in. I got to my feet.  
"Wow," he said.  
"How do I look?" I asked.  
"You look...perfect." I curtsied a little.  
"Why thank you my prince," I said. "Now shall we go?" Draco nodded. He was wearing a white shirt with a green tie with silver stripes. His pants were dark green. I walked over to him and he took a hold of my wrist. He led me down the corridor.  
"Now don't be too nervous," he said. "Father won't be rude now that he knows you're a pureblood." I nodded. We walked into the dinning room and Draco led me to a chair. I sat down and smiled up at him. He smiled back and went to sit at the end to my left. His parents came in and his father, Lucius, sat on the end to my right, while his mother, Narcissa sat across from me. Dinner was brought out and we began to eat. I was nervous so my appetite wasn't as good as normal but I forced myself to eat anyway. I took a bite of the chicken and avoided looking at anyone.  
"So Schyler," Narcissa said. "What is it that your father does?" I blinked. I could feel Lucius's eyes boring into the side of my head.  
"My...father?" I asked. "Well...he's a mechanic"  
"Isn't that a muggle job?" Lucius asked coldly. I nodded.  
"My adoptive parents _are_ muggles."

"I told you that Father," Draco said. "Remember?" Lucius didn't reply. I set my fork down; I just wasn't very hungry.  
"Is something wrong?" Narcissa asked. "Don't you like it"  
"It's great," I said. "I just...don't feel so good. Would it be all right if I went to my room and laid down?" Narcissa nodded.  
"Draco, dear, take her back to her room," she said. Draco nodded and the two of us got up and left.  
"Are you sick?" Draco asked as we walked back to my room.  
"No," I replied. "I'm just not feeling well"  
"It was because Mother asked about your father isn't it?" I shrugged.  
"I'm not sure," I said. "I just want to lie down." Draco nodded. We reached my room and he opened the door.

"Now, the door won't let you out unless I'm here because Father doesn't want you roaming around the manor," he said. "Sorry, I tried to tell him that he didn't need to but..."  
"It's all right," I replied. "See you later." Draco nodded and walked back to the dinning room. I closed my bedroom door and changed into a pair of pajamas. I took off my extra jewlery and then put my silver wrist watch back on.My bare feet got cold from walking on the crystal tiles but I didn't care. I went to the door that led to the balcony and tried the handle. It opened and I stepped onto the snow-covered balcony. It was snowing, not to mention freezing but I didn't care. I sat down on the stone bench and watched the snow.  
_I miss you dad... _I thought._ I miss you mom...and Taylor...and Jordyn...and Bryson...and...**Cory**._ I began to cry.

I glanced at my watch. I had been out here for almost an hour. Snow had piled on my shoulders and soaked my hair and clothes. I was shivering violently but I still didn't go inside. I coughed. It sounded really bad but I didn't go in. I turned to look back at the balcony door. I could see my reflection in the glass. I was pale, my lips were turning blue, and my pigtails were hanging in damp strips. I hadn't taken my hair down because I liked it like this. My eyelashes were so coated with snow that it was actually hard to see my reflection. I had left the door open and snow had blown onto the tile in my room. I turned away from the door and looked up at sky. I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them, wincing from the cold as my bare feet touched the snow. I had thought my feet had gone numb by now. I turned my head and rested my cheek on my knees. I felt so tired all of a sudden. My eyes began to get heavy and began to close.  
"_Schyler!_" Draco's voice cried. He ran onto the balcony and shook my shoulders. "_Schyler!_" I turned my head and looked at him. My eyes were dull and glassy and I could hardly see him.  
"Draco...?" I asked weakly.  
"Schyler, come on," he said. "Come inside." God he sounded worried. He looked it too, from what I could see of him.  
"No..." I whispered. "I want to stay out here. I like it...I'm not cold..." Draco picked me up like I was bride.  
"No..." I protested weakly. "I'm fine...I..." My shivers got worse and I coughed weakly. I rested my head on Draco's shoulder and my right hand closed around his shirt. Draco took me inside and shut the door. He used his wand to dry me off but I had been outside so long that that didn't stop the shivers or turn my skin normal again. My lips were really blue now and the rest of my skin had a blue tinge. Draco laid me on my bed and put the covers over me. He used his wand to add two more comforters and then he started a fire in the fireplace. He grabbed one of the white chairs that were sitting by the fireplace and dragged it over to the side of my bed. He sat down and took my right hand in both of his. He rubbed it, trying to make it warm.  
"You'll be all right," he said. "You have to be because...I love you."

Awhile later, Draco reached over and put his hand on my head. My head felt very hot and he realized that my breathing had become irregular short gasps. He jumped from the chair and ran from the room, yelling for his father to call the Healer.

I was cold and surrounded by darkness. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.  
"Cory, I need you," I said. Cory appeared in front of me. I smiled. He looked mean and cold now, like he had when he had left.  
"I'm back," he said smirking coldly. "What's your choice?" I shook my head. That isn't why I had called him!  
"Cory...I...I can't...I just wanted to see you...I..." I stammered. Cory frowned.  
"I told you to decide!" he yelled. He raised his wand and pointed it at me. "_Cruicio!_" I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  
"Stop it!" I screamed. Cory lifted the cruse.  
"Have you made up your mind?" he asked.  
"Cory I can't go with you..." I said. "The others...they _need_ me..." Cory glared at me.  
"I didn't want to do this," he said. "Now you leave me no choice." He pointed his wand at me again. "_Avada Kedavra!_"  
"_No!_" I screamed as the jet of green light hit me.

"No!" I screamed as I thrashed on the bed. Draco began shaking my shoulders.  
"Schyler!" he cried. "Wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up!" My eyes flew open.  
"Draco!" I cried. I sat up and began to sob. "Oh Draco...my brother...he...he _killed _me!" Draco sat beside me and held me.  
"It's all right," he said. "You were just dreaming luv, that's all." I shook my head.  
"No, he said he would if I didn't go with him when he comes back," I replied. "He really will. I know it." Draco stroked my hair. I looked up at him. He had dark circles under his eyes. Did he sit up all this time? I wondered. I rested my head on his chest.  
"You should go to bed," I said. "You look tired. I feel fine now, really."  
"You've been out for three days," Draco replied. "And you had a really bad fever. Are you sure that you're all right?" I nodded.  
"We should both go to bed." Draco nodded. He kissed the top of my head and stood up.  
"Good night," he said.  
"'Night," I replied. He walked out and closed the door. I nestled under the covers again and tried to go to sleep again.

_Cory doesn't even know where I am,_ I thought. _He couldn't find me now._ I rolled over and looked at the doors leading to the balcony. There on the ledge stood Cory. I sat up and my eyes widened. I had to be imagining this! Cory couldn't find me, not here! Draco had told me before that his house was protected by charms so only those who were invited could come onto the property.

_Voldemort,_ I thought. _Voldemort is always invited so anyone he sends has to be too!_ I knew that Draco's parents were Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, so they would always welcome him here.

A gust of wind tossed Cory's hair across his face and he smirked. I screamed in terror and jumped out of bed. Then, my door burst open and Draco ran in.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you hurt?" I ran to him and fell into his arms.

"There..." I said pointing to the balcony but there was nothing there. Cory was gone. Draco looked.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I saw...Cory," I said. "He was there." Draco looked again.  
"Well no one's there now," he said. I nodded. He had run away. Draco led me back to my bed and I laid down. Draco went to the other side of the bed and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his breath on my hair.  
_He'll protect me,_ I thought. _I know he will. He's my prince._

When I woke up the next day Draco was gone. I looked at the clock beside my bed. Oh my God! It was three o' clock in the afternoon!  
"Oh crap!" I cried as I scrambled out of bed. The door opened and Draco came in with a smirk on his face. He rarely ever _really _smiled so I had gotten used to his smirk. He didn't have to give me a real smile; I liked his smirk better!

"Oh, you're up," he said. I nodded.  
"Sorry I slept so late," I said.  
"It's all right," he replied. "You had a rough night; I explained that to Father." I smiled.

"Are you sure that he's not mad or anything?" I asked. "I don't want him to hate me."  
"No, it's all right." I nodded.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked.

"We're getting ready for a ball," he said. "And...um...I wanted to know if you wanted...to go with me." I hugged him tightly.  
"Do you even have to ask?" I cried. "I'd love to!"  
"Okay, well the ball is at six so you should start getting ready." I nodded and he left. I went into the bathroom and started the bath water. I was going to a_ long_ bath. I took off my pajamas and got into the tub. The warm water felt so nice! After I had soaked for two and a half-hours I rubbed strawberry smelling gel all over so that I would smell like my favorite fruit. Then I washed my hair.Then I got out and used my wand to dry off quickly. Then I went to my closet to pick out a dress. I chose the one that I had worn to dinner four days ago. I put on the pair of silver shoes and then went to my vanity to look for jewelry. I chose the pair of crescent moon earrings and bracelet from before. I put my hair up like before as well. I looked at the clock. It was time to go. I went to my bed and sat on the end again. Draco walked in. He was dressed like Prince Endymion from Sailor Moon. He had on this armor like thing over his outfit which was of course green and silver. He even had a cape...uh...yeah...a bit much there Draco honey...still...it looked pretty nice!  
"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. Draco linked his arm with mine and we walked down to the ballroom. The ballroom was beautiful! Of course the music was all that classical stuff but I could live with that. Draco and I walked in and began to dance. When the dance ended he stepped away from me.  
"I have to go greet some of Father's friends," he said. "I really don't want to but Father requires it. You can wait here if you want. Just stay away from _him_." He pointed to a boy with short black hair. I nodded and he walked off.

"Hello," a voice said. I turned around and saw a boy about my age. He had short black hair and amber eyes. He was the one Draco had pointed out.  
"Hi," I replied. "I'm Schyler Marcin"  
"My name's Malik Karr," he said. "Would you like to dance?" I glanced back at Draco. He was talking to someone and I didn't have anything better to do.

_He won't be mad if I dance with Malik just once,_ I thought._ He doesn't seem all that bad._ I nodded and Malik and I began to dance.  
"You look lovely," Malik said. I blushed.

"Thank you," I replied. "Do you go to Durmstrang?" Malik nodded.  
"You go to Hogwarts I suppose?" I nodded. We were silent for a few minutes.  
"Are you dating anyone?" Malik asked suddenly.  
"Well, yes," I answered. "Draco Malfoy." Malik looked shocked.  
"Why _him!_?" he asked. "He's such a jerk!"  
"Not to me," I snapped tossing my head indignantly. "He loves me."  
"He _says _that but he really wants to hurt you." The song ended and we broke apart.

"Here, come with me to get some punch," Malik said. "I'll explain..."

"Hello Karr," Draco's voice said. Malik straightened and glared at Draco. I turned around.  
"Hi Draco," I said. "Wanna dance?"

"I thought you wanted to get punch," Malik said.  
"I never said..." I began.  
"Not with _you_," Draco growled. "Now get lost."  
"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy!" Malik hissed. He grabbed my wrist.  
"Let go of her!" Draco ordered. Malik smirked at Draco and dragged me outside onto the stone patio.  
"Let go!" I demanded. "I'll hit you!" Malik let go and looked at me.  
"Listen," he said. "He might be mad at you now. He'll want to hurt you. But I won't let him"  
"Malik he _won'_t," I said. Draco stalked out to the patio.  
"Get away from her!" he shouted.

"Like hell I'm going to let you hurt her!" Malik shouted back.  
"What are you bloody on about?" Draco snapped. "I'd never!" Malik scoffed.  
"Yeah, I'll bet that's what you want her to think! Wait until she's ticked you off!" Draco punched Malik in the face. Malik glared at him and punched him back. Blood poured from both of their noses.  
"No!" I cried. "Stop it!" I ran up to them and tried to pull them apart. Draco pushed me away.  
"Don't get in the way!" he said. I stumbled and fell onto the patio.  
"You didn't have to shove me y'know!" I cried. Draco wasn't listening. He grabbed Malik and threw him against the wall...face first. Malik hit the wall and turned around. There was a small trickle of blood running down the side of his head from just above his temple. Something shiny appeared in his hand. He ran at Draco.  
"_Stop it!_" I yelled. I put myself in his way but he didn't stop. He slashed at me and pain seared across my right cheek. I dropped to my knees, my eyes widening in pain and shock. I reached up and touched my cheek. There was blood trickling from the gash.  
_He had a knife,_ I thought. Malik looked shocked.  
"You'll pay for that!" Draco yelled. He grabbed Malik and threw him over the patio rail and onto the lawn. Draco turned to me. He looked really peeved. I gulped and looked away. Draco came over to me, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to my feet.  
"Are you all right?" he asked. His voice sounded strained as if he was trying very hard not to get angry with me. I nodded and continued to avoid looking at him.

"Are you?" I whispered. "All right I mean?" Draco nodded.  
"Come on, I'll take you back to your room so you can get cleaned up." He took me around the back way so we wouldn't attract a lot of attention. We walked into my room and I checked my dress. There was a small rip in it which I mended using my wand. Draco came up to me and pointed his wand at the cut on my cheek. He muttered a spell and the wound healed.

"Draco..." I began clasping my hands in front of me.  
"Why didn't you listen to me!" he yelled. I looked up at him feeling frightened. He looked angrier than I had ever seen him.  
"I just thought that one dance wouldn't hurt anyone," I said. Draco grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.  
"Malik is a slimy little git!" he yelled. "When I tell you not to go near someone I expect you to listen"  
"_Excuse you!_?" I yelled backed. "Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can control me!"  
"Just do as I say from now on!" Draco snapped. I smacked him then. I gasped as soon as I did it. I knew I shouldn't have. Draco jerked away from me looking shocked and angry. He touched the bright red mark on his cheek.  
"_Don't ever do that again!_" he hissed. I smirked. I was going to make him really mad now! He was going to see that he couldn't scare me! No boy told me what to do! I smacked him again. Draco grabbed my wrist and threw me against a wall. I gasped as my head struck the wall. White lights danced in front of my eyes and I felt dizzy. Draco came up to me.  
"Apologize," he said.  
"Or what?" I snapped. "You're not going to tell me what to do Draco!" Draco's right hand shot out and closed around my throat. He started to choke me.  
"Now after I get cleaned up we are going back to the ball," he said. "You are going to act as if nothing happened. I don't want you going near Malik; you will stay by my side for the rest of the night. Do you agree?" I struggled to get loose. My eyes were watering and I felt dizzy from lack of air. Draco wouldn't let go.  
"Answer me," he ordered. I nodded quickly and he let me go. I slid to the floor coughing and gasping. Draco glared at me.  
"Get up," he snapped. "Don't be such a weakling." I got to my feet and hurried into the bathroom to fix my hair.  
"Why that stupid son of a Bludger!" I growled. I really wanted to kill him! I mean really wanted to! If I had had a sharp pointy object right then I probably would have! Why the hell was he being so mean? I had just _protected_ him and he turns around and tries to kill me! When I came back out I saw Draco sitting on my bed. His nose had stopped bleeding and he looked fine.  
"Let's go," he said standing up.  
"No," I said. "I'm...I'm going home." Draco grabbed my arm.  
"You are not," he hissed. "Now let's go." I started to protest but at that same moment I looked up at the doors to the balcony. Cory was there again!

"Draco!" I cried. "Look! Cory...he's...back!" Draco whipped around but Cory was gone. Draco turned back to me. He looked at me like he thought I was going crazy.  
"I'm not crazy!" I snapped. I went to my bed and sat down on the edge. I put my head in my hands and tried not to cry. Draco walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.  
"I...I'm sorry...for hurting you," he said. "I was just...I just didn't want Malik to hurt you"  
"He was right you know," I whispered. "He said that you would hurt me if I ticked you off and you did. Even though you said that you wouldn't." Draco sighed.  
"I don't have an excuse for that one," he said. "And even if I did I wouldn't use it. What I did was wrong and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I looked over at him through my fingers. He looked really sorry and sad.  
"Of course I do," I said. Draco looked at me in surprise. Clearly he had expected me to say no. He leaned over and hugged me. I hugged him back. Oh I loved him! I'm such a strangoid!

We went back to the ball and even though Malik tried to catch my attention I ignored him and had a very good time with my blonde, blue eyed, and very rich boyfriend! Malik did come over to me once though, so I couldn't really ignore him.  
"Care to dance, Schyler?" he asked.  
"No, thank you," I said. "I'm dancing with Draco." Malik frowned.  
"May I cut in?" he asked an annoyed gleam in his eyes. We stopped dancing and turned to him. Draco put one arm around one shoulder, resting on the gap between my collar bones. I put one hand up on the arm around my shoulder and he took my other hand in his. We laced our fingers together. I gave Malik an 'I am _so_ above you' look. I knew by Malik's glare that Draco was giving him one too.  
"I said I'm dancing with Draco," I said. "Now go away. You bother me." Malik opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and stalked off. I didn't see him again all night.

Later that night after Draco had said goodnight and I had gone to sleep I heard a strange noise. I sat bolt upright in bed and looked around. I looked at the balcony, expecting to see Cory but no one was there.

_Tap...tap...tap._ It sounded like someone was at my door.  
"Hello?" I called. "Who is it"  
_Tap...tap...tap._ I growled and threw off the covers. Whoever was waking me up in the middle of freaking the night was going to get a piece of my mind! I went to the door and turned the handle. It was locked.  
"What the...?" I jiggled the handle. "You piece of crap! Open before I turn you into firewood!"

"_I'm baaaaack!_" a cold voice called. "_Time to plaaaaaaay!_" I screamed and began to pound on the door.  
"_Draco!_" I screamed. "Draco! Help! Please! Cory, he's here! He..."  
"_Silencio!_" Cory hissed silencing me before I finished my sentence. I knew there was no use in trying to scream so I kept pounding on the door.  
"Oh now stop that," Cory said. "It won't do you any good. _Petrificus Totalis!_" I fell to the ground completely petrified. Cory's face appeared above mine.  
"I think I like you better this way little sister," he sneered.  
_Cory I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!_ I thought angrily. _You stupid...stupid...STUPID BAKA!_ Draco was at the door now.

"Schyler! Open the door!" he cried. I would have _loved_ to but I was kind of _PETRIFIED!_ I mean sure _he_ took his sweet time getting here and then tells_ me_ to open the door! _ME!_ _He's_ supposed to be opening it! _That's_ what I called him for!

"_Bombarda!_" Draco cried. The door crashed in and Draco came running in just as Cory picked me up and put over his shoulder. Like I was some sack of potatoes or something! I mean I'm his _sister_ and he treats me like a_ vegetable!_

Draco looked around looking worried but then he saw Cory and his eyes narrowed.  
"Put her down!" he yelled. Cory just turned and jumped out the window.

I woke up in a dark room and I was cold.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw that I was in a basement. There was a window on one of the walls but it was too dark to see out of it.. I began to walk around. Suddenly, I fell over the edge of a hole. I screamed and grabbed the edge. Cory appeared and grabbed my wrists.  
"Let go!" I snapped. "I don't need your help!" Cory shrugged.  
"Fine," he replied. "But just so you know, the bottom of the hole is all spikes." He loosened his grip and I slipped until I was hanging by my fingertips. I screamed in fright.  
"Cory don't!" I cried. "Please! Cory please don't let go! Don't let me fall!" Cory smirked.  
"_Now_ you want me to help you?" he asked. "I see how it is. You only need me when you know you might die." He grabbed my wrists again and pulled me back into the basement. Then the room was lit with bright lights.  
"Ah how nice to see the two of you together again," an icy voice said.  
"_Voldemort_," I growled. Cory stood up and bowed to the Dark Lord.  
"Master, she's here." He walked over to a wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed. Voldemort came toward me. I glared at him but I had nowhere to go so I could do no more than that.  
"What'd you want with me?" I asked.  
"You remember what your brother said, don't you?" Voldemort replied. I nodded slowly. I remembered. Either join him or die. What did_ that_ have to do with kidnapping me?  
"You point?" I asked.  
"Make your choice," Voldemort hissed.  
"What makes you think that I will?" I asked. "You've got nothing to make me want to." Voldemort conjured a small orb that floated in front of my eyes. I looked at it and saw my family all tied to stone pillars. Death Eaters were torturing them. The twins were screaming the loudest. I shook my head slowly.  
"No!" I cried. "Let them go! Leave them alone!" The orb disappeared. Cory looked over at me.  
"You moron," he said. "That wasn't real." I blinked and got to my feet. _Not real?_ _What kind of sick twisted crazy jerk would make up something that involved torturing two small girls? Not to mention the **rest** of my family! Well **der**! **Voldemort! Mr. I Have No Soul!**_

"Now Miss Marcin," Voldemort said. "Have you made up your mind?" I inched away from him, toward a wall.  
"What makes you think that I will?" I asked again. "If that wasn't real then you've got nothing." Voldemort pushed me against the wall and freezing chains appeared around my wrists and ankles. I struggled against the chains.  
"Hey!" I cried. "Let me go!" Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.  
"Does the word _'torture'_ have any effect on you?" he asked.

"N...Not really," I stammered nervously. Of _course_ it did! It scared the heck outta me! But I wasn't going to become evil just because of _that_!  
"_Cruicio!_" he hissed. I screamed in pain. All I kept think about was that I was ten years old again. Cory was standing over me while I screamed with that smile on his face. The smile that I could never forget because it tore me apart to see him smile like that while I was being tortured...

_I'm going to die,_ I thought as tears streaked down my face. _He's not going to let me go and I'm going to die **right in front of my brother**. And I never told mum that I forgive her!_ Then it stopped. I struggled against the chains.  
"No!" I screamed. "Let me go! Don't do it again! Please don't..."

"Make your choice then," Cory said. I glared at him.  
"_No!_" I snarled. Voldemort laughed.  
"_Cruicio!_" he said. I started screaming again. My eyes were going dull from all the pain and all I could hear was Voldemort laughing in the background like a psychopath...

Suddenly, the pain stopped again. I looked up and saw Draco on the floor wrestling with Voldemort. Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco and sent him flying into a wall.  
"Fool!" Voldemort hissed. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco got to his feet and pulled out his own wand.  
"Let her go!" he said. "She's under my protection!" Cory laughed.  
"Didn't do a very good job," he sneered.

"You shut up!" Draco snapped at him. Draco sent a spell at Voldemort who laughed and dodged it.

"Now Draco, it's time to watch your dear Schyler die!" he said.  
"_No!_" Draco screamed then shouted another spell which hit Voldemort lightly. "_Don't you touch her!_" Voldemort laughed.  
"Savor this moment boy," he said. "This is the last time you will see her alive! I will enjoy watching you begging her to come back to you after she's dead. _Avada_..." Draco shouted another spell and it hit the Dark Lord in the chest, knocking him to the ground.  
"Draco...don't..." I sobbed weakly. "Please...you'll get hurt..."

"Don't worry," Draco said. "Everything will be okay because I love you so it has to be." I looked over at Voldemort. He was on his knees and had his wand pointed at me.  
"_Avada Ked_..." Draco winked at me and ran at Voldemort. Draco tackled him to the ground and pinned his wand to the ground.  
"I won't let you hurt her!" Draco cried. Then there was a loud snap. Voldemort's wand had broken. Voldemort howled in rage.  
"You'll both pay for this!" Voldemort yelled. Then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Draco ran over to me.  
"Schyler!" he cried. "Are you all right?" He waved his wand and the chains went away. I fell into his arms and sobbed.  
"You're so stupid!" I cried. "He could have killed you!"  
"That's what happens when someone's in love," Cory said. "They'd die to save the one they love."  
"Cory are you normal again?" I asked.  
"Yeah he's had me under the Imperious Curse since I was eleven," my brother replied. "I couldn't fight it."  
"I can!" I said smiling smugly. "I can do something better than you!" Cory laughed and we went back to Malfoy Manor and had a good night's sleep.

The next day Cory and I went home. Dad had moved back in and everyone was thrilled to see Cory again.  
"Mum!" I cried running to her and throwing my arms around her neck. "Oh mum I forgive you!" Mom hugged me back. Then Draco stepped out of the fireplace.  
"Hey, Schyler," he said. "Is it all right if I hang out here for awhile?" I nodded and went to stand next to him.  
"Everyone, this is Draco," I said. "Draco that's my mom, my dad, the twins, Jordyn and Taylor, and my younger brother Bryson." I pointed to each one in turn.

"So what did you do the whole time you were gone?" Taylor asked.  
"Oh I've got lots of stories to tell you guys," I said. "But not now. We're gonna relax now. Hey, Draco, want something to drink?" Draco nodded. I walked through the doorway into the dinning room.  
"Schyler," Cory called. I stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned back.  
"Yeah?" Cory pointed up. I looked up and saw that my mom hadn't taken down the mistletoe yet. Draco stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. I did as he said and then he gave me a kiss on the lips. He pulled away and we smiled at each other. My family erupted into cheers. I smiled wider. I had just gotten my first kiss! _BOO-YA!_

When Draco, Cory, and I...yes Cory too! He's sixteen after all! When we went back to school I told Harry and the others that I was going out with Draco and at first they were angry but when they saw how having me around made him nicer they accepted it. And all was well...for the time being anyway. Twilight Zone Theme


End file.
